Many useful applications are based on the transmission of wireless pulses. Examples include radar detection using transmitted and reflected pulsed microwave signals as well as medical ablation procedures that use pulsed microwave to ablate targeted body tissues.
Concerning pulsed signals used to deliver power wirelessly, the company Powercast filed patent application US20070149162 in January 2007. That application discusses pulsing in order to optimize the delivery of wireless power.
The above patent application (US20070149162) discusses certain advantages of pulsing for wireless power delivery, including:                Increased rectifier efficiency;        Larger output voltages; and        Less average transmitted power used to obtain the same received DC power.        
Transmitting less average power has the following advantages:                Decreasing the human safety distance;        Allowing operation in an increasing number of bands;        Recharging at a lower average output than continuous wave power transmission; and        Greater distances of higher power levels, as well as penetration of RF-attenuating objects without increasing the average output power.        
However, US20070149162 fails to disclose the unique challenges posed by delivering power wirelessly, and thus does not address solutions to these unique challenges. These challenges include:                Sequential delivery;        Attenuation of reception;        Variable state of charge; and        Storage drain rate.        Each of these challenges is described below.        
Sequential delivery refers to fact that in wireless power systems, typically most or all of the power generated by the transmitter is delivered to one or a few receivers at a time. One reason is because signal strength drops significantly with distance due to the inverse-square law (the intensity of the signal falls off proportionally to the square of the distance). This means that at any one time, most or all of the transmitter power is preferentially delivered to only one or a few receivers.
Attenuation of reception references the fact that the strength of a power signal received by a receiver can be diminished by various factors, including distance from transmitter, obstacles between transmitter and receiver, and orientation of receiver.
Variable state of charge concerns the state of the charge-holding apparatus in the receiver. Normally, this apparatus is a battery, but it could also be a capacitor. This charge-holding device exhibits a state of charge ranging from empty to full.
Storage drain rate concerns the rate at which the charge-holding apparatus (e.g., battery) is losing charge.
This invention describes solutions to these core problems of wireless power delivery.